Can't Hide Forever
by LilliesForGrace
Summary: While Gwen is trying to make a successful antidote for Peter, her plans are interrupted by a more than uninvited guest... For Kieran, who I hate for making me become obsessed with this goddamn fandom. Based on the movie, I couldn't find a catagory for it so I'm posting it here. Reviews are appreciated :)


_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

I look up from the computer I'm working on as the lab around me starts to vibrate - quietly at first, then more violently. Chemicals spill from shelves and I see thousands of dollars' worth of equipment smash into a million pieces directly in front of me.

'I'd better not get the blame for this'.

I start typing again, my fingers flying across the keyboard as fast as they're able. I look around me absent-mindedly – the lab is tidy, same as anything in Oscorp, with equipment placed neatly on counters around the room. In the corner is a large container that I'm guessing holds the serum that lizard-ifies anyone. The antidote is brewing silently in the corner. Feels pretty good, knowing that you and your superhero boyfriend can save millions of people and then make out a little later. The threat of having your throat torn out by a larger-than-life mutant kind of puts a damper on it, though. Still, if I'm going to die tonight, I at least want to die knowing I saved an entire city. Jesus, Gwen, make it sound more like a superhero movie, why don't you?

I stop typing. Is that all my life is now? One big action film? I mean, think about it. Around three hours ago my genetically-enhanced-spider-bitten boyfriend was throwing me out of a two storey window and catching me by the webs he created and rigged to fly out of his wrists. He then carried on to fight my human-lizard hybrid boss that he accidently created by giving him a freaking equation. While this is going on, my own father wants the boy who's saved my life on multiple occasions dead, and right now said boy is running around the sewers trying to stop the entire population of New York from turning into reptile peo-

_**CRASH.**_

The lab gives an almighty lurch, and I hear the glass at the end of the corridor implode. The entire room goes dark, with the only light emitting from the computer in front of me.

Crap.

It has to be Doctor Connors; the police won't have managed to scale the building or got the helicopters in that fast. The lights flicker back on and I glance around me, looking for a little bit of inspiration. The Bunsen burner on the counter opposite catches my eye, and I launch myself out of my chair and grab it. Regretting my choice to wear heels, I clamber up onto the nearest chair and turn the metal ring on the burner to release the flame. I hold it up to the nearest fire sensor and brace myself. With a whoosh that almost knocks me off the chair, the carbon dioxide canisters in the roof spray their contents into the lab around me. I duck out of the way to avoid getting my face blown off by the pressure of the gas and jump lightly onto the floor – now what? The whole room's in lockdown and I can't find a decent place to hide. Don't be such a pessimist, I tell myself, at least you're not getting ripped to pieces by a seven foot tall experiment-gone-wrong.

Experiment…

The antidote.

I whip around, frantic now – the computer at the far end of the laboratory says there's one minute to go.

One minute.

It won't take much for him to get in, I know that. I'm pretty sure scientifically perfected lizard claws can break through a little metal only meant to stop gas escaping. But, even if he does get in, will he notice the antidote brewing silently in the corner? Will he kill me before I can get it to Peter? No, Gwen, don't think like that. Just think of a plan. Think of a plan, think of a plan…the supply cupboards! The orange emergency lights on the ceiling were spinning rapidly, but every few seconds they would cast their glow on the small storage facilities that lined the walls of the lab. Grabbing for the canister that holds the mutant serum I lunge for the handle of the closest cupboard and throw myself inside, still holding the Bunsen burner. A second later the sound of tearing metal breaks the silence, cutting through me like nails on a chalkboard. I hold my breath – one tiny sound could get me killed.

No pressure.

My heart quickens as the sound of scales and claws hits the tiled floor, reverberating around the room and sending an ominous shiver through my core. I swear to God, Gwen, if you get yourself killed…

No. Don't think about that, don't you dare. You'll get out of this. Squeezing my eyes shut, I bite my lip and tighten my fingers around the burner. Why did I leave my phone by the computer?! I could have called Daddy, or Peter…

Peter. It seems like years ago when I was at school, laughing at something goofy Peter said. That's what I have to hold on to. The happy stuff. Stay positive. Just ignore the huge lizard man you're hiding for your life from. The orange emergency lights seem ominous now, blinding me every few seconds. Please, please, _please _don't let them give me away. I swear to God, it'd be like I killed myse-

Shouldn't the light have gone past?

I open my eyes slowly to see the huge green shape of Doctor Connors – well, Doctor Lizard Connors – stalking past the cupboard. I stifle a scream and try to keep my breathing steady, but it feels like my heart's about to tear through my chest. I try to keep calm, think about other things – Peter has to be close, and if not him then Dad. Someone will come for me. I hope. Then everything will be fine…as long as they haven't bumped into each other. Crap, what if Dad found Peter?! What if he's lying in the middle of the street with a bullet hole in his chest? A bullet hole my own father put there?! And I was too busy cowering in the corner to do anything about it. I tip my head upwards, trying to stop my tears from slipping down my cheeks. You're not crying. There is no way in hell I'm letting you c-

A grotesque green face blocks out the light – Dr Connors's scaly grimace of a grin bears down on me, shortly before ripping open the door to my hiding place. I gasp, horrified at the surreal sight in front of me.

This isn't a superhero movie.

This is real life.

_Get some balls, Stacy._

I pull the Bunsen burner from where it rests at my side and point it directly at the monster's eye. Inhale, exhale. Don't think about it. He's not your boss anymore, he's far beyond that. Just do it.

My fingers twist, and a shot of orange-blue flame shoots from the metal tube. I cringe away from the heat, trying not to scream. The beast raises its huge claw and the fire deflects off it as easily as a raindrop off a car windshield. I start to panic – how much fuel is there in this thing? What is this thing going to do to me if it runs out? He snarls, and swipes in my direction. My fingers twist furiously around the burner and the flame intensifies to neon blue. I feel the weight of the canister resting against my knees lift, and the next time I see it Doctor Connors has it wrapped in his scaly grip. He turns his yellow eyes on me in a triumphant stare and stalks away.

I stay frozen in the cupboard for a minute, my fingers burning from squeezing the Bunsen burner too tight. The fuel eventually runs out, and I ease myself very slowly out onto the floor of the lab, being careful to look out for any signs that the Doctor is lurking in the corner or behind a counter. The laboratory is in ruins – a gaping hole in the metal door greets me as I stand up, and practically every machine in the room is dishevelled if not broken. Well, not every machine. The antidote stands on top of the large computer where it was brewing, with a large screen below it announcing the message 'Antidote Complete'. I walk hesitantly towards it, not letting my guard down just yet. I reach out apprehensively and ease it slowly from its podium. The blue serum seems to pulsate in my hand – knowing how many people's lives this one little bottle could save…

I sigh, a grin slowly spreading across my face. I laugh to myself, staring at what I hold in my hand – I did it. I did it! Peter's off to fight the Lizard, and once I get this to him everything'll be fine. I just single-handedly created the formula to save the lives of God knows how many people…

But that won't matter if I don't get it to Peter, and Doctor Connors-

He has the mutant serum.

And I have no idea where in the hell Peter is, let alone if he's injured or dead…

And what about Daddy? He could have murdered my boyfriend, or be murdered himself…

My mood goes through the floor, and I sink to a sitting position. It's hopeless. There's no way anyone will find me in time to get the antidote to wherever it needs to be, and the Lizard's halfway up Oscorp Tower with Peter God knows how far away. I put my head on my knees and wrap my arms around my legs. My strength evaporates – it's hopeless. Completely hopeless. The sobs vibrate through me, my desperation echoing around the room and deflecting off the walls of my brain.

I'm sorry, Peter.

I'm so sorry.

I sit there, curled up in a ball on the floor of the lab, until a deafening siren jerks me out of my sadness. A police car? How long have I been here? I hurriedly wipe my eyes with the heels of my hands and pull myself up using the counters around me. Daddy. It has to be. I run out of the lab, tripping over the broken beakers and occasionally my own feet and clamber through the hole in the door. Sprinting down the corridor, dodging broken glass as I go, I look down through the broken window and see an array of flashing red and blue lights, and the wail of police sirens storeys below me. I smile, feeling the dried tears on my cheeks. I'm saved.

We're saved.

I walk away from the window and head towards the door to my left marked 'Emergency Stairwell', grinning like an idiot the whole time.

Maybe there's a little hope left for us.


End file.
